


Dysfunctional Relationship in Verse

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Free Verse, M/M, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: Just a weird poem that I wrote a while back and decided to tweak just for this pairingSorta free verse; written from Mark's perspective(?)





	

My body is an avalanche  
Let me tumble over you

Your tongue like a reporter  
Slick and smooth  
I open my mouth and the interview begins

My mind’s like a horror story  
You’ll never survive

Suicidal kisses  
Self restraining love  
Pulse quickening in the rush of night  
We toast to the darkness  
And drink the body’s wine

You intoxicate me like no other  
Filling up my senses  
Consuming, controlling  
Whispering promises into my ear  
Promising things that will vanish come sunrise  
I crumble easily to your whim  
And succumb to your lies


End file.
